Harvest Moon Mad Libs Style
by I'mACucumberX3
Summary: Title explains it all. Each chapter will be a mad libs story read by a HM character. Tiffany is an OC my sister made up...she's basically the dumb blonde.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys I got a secret admirer letter!" Popuri screamed as she ran to her friends.

"Have you even like read it yet?" Tiffany asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter!" she stuck her tongue out and Tiffany did the same.

"Stop it you two! Popuri would you read it?' Karen asked.

"Fine. Dear Miss Popuri! (he called me Miss!) You may not recall my lamp (I don't recall his lamp!), but I met you at the _hott_ cocktail party by our idiot friend, Claire."

"What? I never had a cocktail party…" Claire said innocently.

"Shhhh! We had a _hott_ talk about _hott_ Pizza Hut, and I was impressed by your _hott_ conversation and your grasp of the _hott_ situation. Also, I was very attracted by your_ hott _eyes, your_ hott_ little chin, and your _hott_ teeth. If you'll pardon me for seeming beautiful, I was fascinated by your_ hott_ walk and by your _hott_ figure. I hope I made a _hott_ impression, and that we can get together for a nice walk next week. Quickly Yours," the room went silent for a moment, "RICK!!" She threw the letter and stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first attempt at a fic so CONSTURCTIVE CRITISICSM (not meanie comments) is welcome

**This is my first attempt at a fic so CONSTURCTIVE CRITISICSM (not meanie comments) is welcome **

**I wanted to thank kikimimi222 and harvestquill for their reviews YOU WIN A FREE COOKIE! Anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon because if I did Mary wouldn't exist. I also don't own Mad Libs.**

"I need like two brave volunteers!" Tiffany said.

"OOOOO Gray and I will do whatever you want us to!" Claire cheered as Gray glared at her.

"No I won't! That woman is crazy! I'll probably end up modeling one of her dresses!" Claire giggled and Tiffany began to drool.

"You'd look gooood in a dress…" she wiped off her mouth, "Actually I like want to teach you guys this new dance."

"OH. MY. GOSH. I love to dance! We'll do it!" Gray opened his mouth to speak but Claire quickly covered it, "What's it called?"

"The Monstrosity. Go stand over there!" Tiffany instructed. "First, stand with your like feet together." Claire and Gray did as they were told, "Now move your left foot softly to the side. Now stamp your foot ten times and put your hands on your partners blanket." Gray stomped his foot VERY hard ten times. Then the pair gave Tiffany a confused look.

"Um…how do we hold each others blankets?" Claire asked.

"Oh don't worry I came prepared!" she pulled two blankets out of her purse, "I got these from your rooms."

"You went in my room and stole my blanket!?" Gray said.

"Uh…yeah. Got a problem?" he opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off again, "Anyway Claire hold Gray's Dora the Explorer blanket and Gray hold Claire's NORMAL blanket."

"What that's not my blanket!" Gray lied.

"Sure its not…" she winked, "Anyway, next you both run slowly to the right and bend your butt backward." They ran and then gave Tiffany another round of confusing looks. "JUST DO IT!" They both bent forward quickly, "OK. Next, you and your partner stand back to back," Claire and Gray stood back to back, "and wiggle your pants and slap your floors together."

"What the he-" Gray started.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle!" Claire grabbed her baggy pants and shook them side-to-side. "This is fun!"

"I'M NOT DOING THIS!" he began to leave, but Claire grabbed his wrist. When he turned around she gave him the puppy dog face and he agreed to stay.

"So how do we slap our floors together?" Claire asked.

"Like I said I came prepared!" she pulled out two floors tiles from her purse (A/N: She's got a Mary Poppins purse), "Her slap these together."

"What the? Never mind…" Gray did as he was told.

"Don't forget to keep stamping the your right foot!" Claire and Gray stomped their foot again, "Now face your partner again, put your keys together and shout, 'SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPEALADOCIOUS!'"

"I don't have any keys." Before any one else could comment Tiffany grabbed the keys to the Blacksmith and the keys to Claire's farm out of her purse.

"Here." The held their keys next to each other.

"SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPEALODOCIOUS!" Claire screamed while Gray mumbled it.

"Now bike backward and repeat the whole thing 70 times!" After hearing the last part the pair walked out of the room, "WIMPS! GET BACK HERE!"

**So after I filled the blanks in that one I told my sister to read it to me so I could do it…yea it didn't really work out well…**

**Unless you're like over prepared Tiffany...anyway please review if you happen to click on this and read it **


End file.
